Fourth Night - Papa was a Famous Detective!?
'''Fourth Night - Papa was a Famous Detective!? '''is the fourth episode in The Mythical Detective Loki anime. Synopsis Loki seems to be in the process of exorcising a cursed object, when Mayura walks in, trips, and knocks it over. Loki manages to finish what he was doing, and Mayura sits up, completely oblivious as to what just happened. Later, the detectives go to Mayura's house to hang, much to the chagrin of Mr. Daidouji. As Mr. Daidouji gives all three a lecture, Loki jumps on the opportunity to torture him with ghostly apparitions, which again, only him and Loki can see. Disturbed, Mr. Daidouji forbids Mayura from being a detective, and through a series of shoddy footwork, Mayura ends up pulling her dad onto the floor. Loki, seeing things are going from bad to worse, decides to have some fun and, through the use of magic, brings them all into the past when Mayura was a little girl. Mayura and her dad stand shocked, as they watch a younger version of themselves. As the younger selves talks, little Mayura asks for "a pat on the head by the beanstalk". Whatever that means. Neither Mayura or her dad have a clue. As both younger selves go separate ways, Mayura follows her young dad, and Mr. Daidouji follows little Mayura. Mayura watches as Young Mr. Daidouji searches the house for this elusive beanstalk, and Loki and Yamino show up. Back with Mr. Daidouji, little Mayura tells a shopkeeper that "her mommy made her a promise on her birthday and it's coming up soon". Mr. Daidouji runs after her as she walks off. Her mother was dead at this point, so a promise must've been impossible, right? Loki, pleased that Mayura and her dad are getting involved, goes off to follow little Mayura. Little Mayura has stopped at a bookstore and is looking for detective books. She picked up a book about the norse gods and said it was stupid, putting the book back. After getting some advice from an employee on how to find someone, she goes off to "investamagate!" Meanwhile, Mayura watches as Young Mr. Daidouji continues to desperately search for little Mayura. Stopping by a fountain, a random lady walks up to him and says that she had just seen little Mayura, who told her that she was going to get a pat on her head from her mom. Young Mr. Daidouji scolds himself for not realizing what Mayura had meant earlier, and runs off to get her. Anyway, back with Mr. Daidouji, he's followed little Mayura to the Jack and the Beanstalk ride at the amusement park. The ride is under construction, and thus empty, and little Mayura goes inside and explores. As little Mayura talks to herself, it becomes clear that Mayura is expecting her mom to be outside at the end of the ride, waiting there to pat her head. So apparently, the only "under construction" part of the ride was at the very end, where someone decided to dig a big random hole. As little Mayura runs toward the exit, she falls into this useless hole. Young Mr. Daidouji comes and saves the day, and lifts little Mayura out of the hole. As they leave, little Mayura asks her dad how he knew where to find her. "Well, lets just say," he replies, "your daddy's a great detective." Loki, finished, takes them out of their memories. Back in the present, Loki cheerfully notes that the pizza guy is here. (Earlier, Mayura bribed Loki with pizza to talk her dad into calming down. It didn't work, but the pizza was ordered anyway.) The pizza guy ends up being, surprise surprise, Narugami. While the detectives and Thor talk, Mayura abruptly apologizes to her dad, who tells her not to worry about it, then tells her she can stay with Enjaku. Category:Anime Category:Episode